Joshua
Character Outline Joshua is an Als-Noble and the husband of Rosetta. He is also a contestant is the Best Couple Contest. Personality Joshua is a person who speaks his mind. He is shown to love his wife deeply and kiss her in the presents of others. He will also call other women piggies and that their husbands volunteer to marry them. He also doesn't like to insult his friends. Appearance Joshua has short wild blue hair and blue eyes. He has four lines under each eye and has a third eye on his forehead. He also has stubble on his chin and upper lip. Joshua also has two earrings on both of his ears. Joshua wears a black jacket, with a white shirt button dow shirt under it, along with a pair of black pants. He wears pointy shoes. He also wears a collar along with a necklace and has a wedding ring on his left hand. After Rosetta awakens his powers with her Princess Kiss, he wear a black coat with wings along with a long pointy hat. His pants also change to white. He also has pointy boots and what appears to be mechanical like hands. Background Joshua was the leader of Knight Order in Dragon Tail. He had fallen in love with the queen, Rosetta, and they married and ranaway together. Afterwards the king sent persuers to kill them both. Chronology Best Couple Contest Arc Joshua first appeared when he got back and then kissed Rosetta. He then said Shion and Emma should do it to. After Emma freaks out cause Rosetta kissed her and Shion, They both reveal that they know she is Echidna. He then tells them that he is not interested the power and wanted to see what to she what see look liked. Joshua then tells them that from his reading, that they are going to be running in each other quite frequently from know on. Aftter checking out Emma, he calls her ugly. He then points out all that is wrong with her and causes her ugly again. After Shion yells at him, he tells him that compared to him wife, all the women in the world are below the level of piggies. Afterward he looks at his pocketwatch and says it thim to get going. Rosetta then kissed him and awakens slumbering power. He then tells Shion and Emma that since Rosetta kissed them that their power will awaken to. After saying good-bye to the newly-weds, they fly off together. He and Rosetta show up at the tournament, saying that its their victory. He calls al women piggies and calls it a p igpen. Joshua then says hello to Shion and Emma alling them sharp-eyed broom guy and big-boobed country chick. Then says that even if they enter the contest, that he and Rosetta was going to win. He then proceeds that he respects Shion, for marrying such an ugly girl. After insulting Emma, he then insults the other contestents and 2/3 of them resign. As the contest starts, he easly picks up his wife, who weigh 100 times more ause of a potion, and heads from the goal line. On his way their he insults Emma saying that she was fat. Afterewards Shion steps on him and remarks that he made a power suit from his broom. He and Rosetta then complete the course in 2nd place. During the next part of the tournament, He was able to get ever question right. When he had to answer what was his wife measurements. He got it right, after she undressed. When Joshua had to find what was wrong with a doppelganger of his wife, he went as far as gropping its breasts. When it can to the next part he answered that it was not to run away from the king of dragon tail but to kill him. Then their past is revealed. Joshua then r eveals that he killed most of their pursuers and that he would kill any other to protect the women he loves. Josua and Rosetta clear the seocnd round of the tournment in first place. He is later seen eating lunch with Shion, Emma, and Rosetta. He promotes Shion and Emma to "supreme piggies" for clearing the second round of the tournement. When he is alone with Shion they are approached by Shion's brother Faust. He is annoyed about how Faust visits his brother after Shion had become one of the three great sages. He also hates how Faust keeps talking about the past. He provokes Faust into a battle by drawing his disater poison. He aims for Faust, but ends up hitting a bystander, and turning him into a pig. Faust then prepares to cast a powerful spell and tells him he won't lose to his "bullshit" magic. The he suddenly withdraws after saying that he shouldn't have to deal with lowlife. Joshua taunts him for running away, but is ignored by Faust. When the third ritual started he is turned into a bomb like the rest of the husbands. After Emma reveals that she is the Echidna, he looks at her with Rosetta. Later during the final ritual he faces Alice. During their fight he notice that she let her instincts run wild. He then turns himself into a pig for bait. After Rosetta knocks Alice unconscious, they takes their rings. After Tomp cheers Alice up, he thinks Fuast left. He and Rosetta then leave to look for more couples. When Fuast released his magic, he knows that its his. Joshua then shows up, with Rosetta, wanting to fight Faust, but Rosetta stops him. After hearing Faust motives for entering the tournament, he tells him to shut up and pulls out a rifle. Shion stops him and tells him to mind his own business. He then fires a round from his rifle and complains that why should he help Shion. When Emma ask him to help them, he insults her and then says that he will help. During the battle he stops Shion from turning into a skeleton and returns Emma after she turned into one. After saving Emma, he and Shion have a short talk about Emma. When Faust kicks a skull at Rosetta, he tells Emma not to worry. Joshua then helps Rosetta convert a skeleton back into a human. Later when Ain tries to attack Shion, he sneaks behind her and throws her to the ground pinning her their to. He then tells everyone to convert the skeletons. After everyone converts the skeletons back to humans, he is stabbed by Ain in the leg. He then fires is gun, launching himself firing Shion before her is turned into a skeleton. He then tells Shion to beat Fuast. After Shion beat Faust, he and everyone else are turn back to human. After being revived, Joshua walks over to Shion and asks him shall we find out who is the best. Joshua and Shion then have a short conversation, causing both of them to agreed to finish their fight with one blow. Joshua and Rosetta then kiss, awakening Joshua's full power. Joshua then pulls out two pistals. Joshua and Rosetta then begin to fight. Joshua and Shion then both have a converation on who should make the fight move. Joshua then decides to attack first. He then insults Shion and fires a monster at Shion. Joshua then explains how his magic works. After Shion counters his monster, Johsua then compliments him. Joshua then insults Shion and fires a big monster. When then smoke clears, both Shion and Joshua begin to fall. After he hears Rosetta's voice he stand bak up, like Shion did. Joshua then tells him that he doesn't like insulting his friends. After the tournament, Joshua and Rosetta are at the party. He tells Rosetta that he will get stronger. When Shion bring Kyuutosu to them, but joshua declines and says that he will get stronger his own way. Joshua and Shion then get made at each other. Magic & Ability Magico-2707305.jpg|The gun that tranforms people into insults Magico-2991515.jpg|Joshua's rifle Magico-3115512.jpg|Disaster Zoo Joshua is a strong magician and a proficient marksman. He also able to use a vast array of firearms. Magic *'Prediction:' Being an Als-Noble, Joshua can see the future with his third eye. To show his prediction also to the others he can use a crystal ball look into the future. Equipment *'Disaster Poison: ' Joshua conjures a''' magical ''gun that shoots bullets, which contain the words of a vile-tongued person. The bullet transforms the target into the owner's vile words. **'Piggie Bullet:' A magic bullet that turn anyone who gets hit by it into a pig. **'Roach Bullet:' A magic bullet that turn anyone who gets hit by it into a roach. **'Shit Bullet:' A magic bullet that turn anyone who gets hit by it into a living shit. *'Disaster Zoo:' Joshua conjures dual magical guns that take the malice from Joshua's insults and transforms them into powerful monsters. ' '' Category:Male Characters Category:Characters